Awkward: A Short Tale On Crowfeather's Death
by the color is blinding
Summary: Poor Crowfeather. He’s such a wanted tom. So what happens when he dies? All of his past loves argue over who deserves him… right in front of him.


AWKWARD: A Short Tale On Crowfeather's Death (by AR)

**SUMMARY:** Poor Crowfeather. He's such a wanted tom. So what happens when he dies? All of his past loves argue over who deserves him… right in front of him.

**A/N:** Sorry, Nightcloud's OOC slightly. And BTW, I wrote this _before_ OOTS. I just found it in one of my files and thought it was funny. Hope you guys like it! (the mystery cat at the end is just that: a mystery cat) Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER:** No. I don't own warriors. If I did, Crowfeather would still be out wandering the world with Leafpool.

* * *

It was short and sweet – wait. That only happens to _lucky_ cats. Really, it was long and painful. He was actually looking forward to be dead so that stupid prissy medicine cat apprentice wouldn't trip over him on his way to the dirtplace each night. And besides, it was _StarClan_! You got to be all-mysterious and give cats stupid prophecies that usually involved heartbreak multiple times! So, yeah, he just wanted it over with. Finally after a very long time he just died mid-sentence in a conversation with the trip-prone medicine cat apprentice.

After he died, he was feeling on top of the world, because he found himself surrounded by three cats, all good friends and life influencing.

That was _before_ he realized they were all once his mates. Crap.

They all were extremely happy to see him. The silver-gray blue-eyed one bounded forward and rubbed her flank against his.

"Feathertail…" he murmured, letting her sweet scent wave across his fur.

"We waited for you," the beautiful light brown one purred softly, racing up to delicately press noses with him.

"Leafpool! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to –" he started, enjoying gazing into her calm amber eyes like they once did moons ago.

"Crowwy! Did cha' miss me?" the black she-cat meowed, swiping her thin long tail under his chin.

"Er, hi, Nightcloud… I'm in StarClan, right?" He asked, grinning widely, though bewildered.

"Of course, silly!" Nightcloud exclaimed. "Come on, I want to show you our den!"

"Hold on. What about us?" Feathertail asked, eyes narrowing.

"We didn't just break all of the rules to get turned away! I was _exiled _because I loved him!" Leafpool added, coming to stand beside Feathertail.

"Well, that's why. Rule-followers rule. End of story. Com'on Crowfeather."

"Wait! I saw him first! I get him!" Feathertail hissed, stepping beside the dark gray tom.

"Hey, I bore his kits!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"I'm most recent!"

"I went on a long dangerous journey with him!"

"I named my son after him!"

"Well, Crowfeather's named after me, so your son's named after me!"

"Oh… still!"  
"You two were dead first!"

"_So?!?_" Feathertail and Leafpool yowled.

"I got dibs!" Nightcloud indignantly responded, confused.

"No…. dibs only work if we were all together and _alive_!" Leafpool pointed out, "and besides, I left my Clan so I could be with him."

"You came back," Nightcloud flatly meowed.

"…So? It's the thought that counts!"

"He chose me at a Gathering!"

"He's chosen all of us at one point or another, and besides, I died for him!" Feathertail meowed.

"We all did, stupid." Nightcloud blinked, annoyed.

"I died first! You just copied me!"

"Um, no. I didn't even know you until I died! How could I have copied?"

"Nice try, Feathertail."

"Well, why don't we ask Crowfeather who he likes best?" Nightcloud meowed, excited.

"That's the best idea you've ever had in your existence, Nightcloud," Feathertail drawled.

"Well, Crowfeather, who is it? Who do you love more?" Leafpool asked, smirking.

He looked from cat to cat, feeling awkward to the extreme. How could he decide?

So he didn't.

"Er, you girls are all fantastic, but it'd be really awk—"

"CROWFEATHER! I've been looking all over for you! Come on, I'll take you to our den!" A pretty she-cat bounded up to the grateful tom.

"See ya' round ladies. Peace," He meowed deeply, then vanished off with the mysterious cat.

"Who was that?" Feathertail mewed.

Nightcloud blinked. "No idea."

"That was really weird," Leafpool commented.

"All that arguing made me hungry. Wanna go catch something?" Nightcloud yawned, stretching out her long limbs a moment later.

"Sure," Feathertail agreed. "How about you, Leafpool?"

"I'm up for it." She purred.

The three she-cats walked off into the forest for a moment, when Feathertail stopped mid-step. She was grinning slyly. "He never said who he liked best! Let's go stalk him!"

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
